


A Wolf Among Lions

by 50_shades_of_fangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homophobia, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape tag for Joffrey/Sansa, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher!Petyr, Teacher-Student Relationship, all Starks are dead - sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_fangirl/pseuds/50_shades_of_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for such a long break! Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was bright, too sunny. Have you ever been to a sunny funeral?

Sansa Stark, well now the only Stark, shielded her eyes from the boiling sun and watched as they covered her brothers, parents and an empty casket in dirt. Why the empty casket you ask? Because they never found Arya Starks body, but they did find the others. 

It happened so fast, one by one each dropped dead like a fly. First with her father, shot in the head in front of her. Her youngest brothers, Bran and Rickon, burned alive by their good family friend Theon Greyjoy. But he was no longer a friend, or even a man. After Greyjoy's disappearance there were rumors his severed cock was sent to his family. But Sansa didn't care about Theon, she had never cared for him. Finally her mother and eldest brothers. At the wedding of a distant cousin the attack happened. Sansa doesn't like to think about it but she forces herself.

Her mother's throat slit, along with her sister-in-law's. Her brothers, Robb and Jon both shot in the spine and left to die. Sansa doesn't care to think that Arya is dead, she can't be. Sansa can't be the only Stark left, she just can't. Arya was always a fighter, she will be okay.

Sansa regretted being mean to Jon and Arya, she regretted a lot. 

Here she was, standing with strangers around her. 

_These people didn't know my family, they shouldn't be here._

She thought to herself as she scanned the crowed. Lannister allies, southerns all with immense power. SHe could name a few faces, Renly Baratheon, Jorah Mormont and Melisandre. Maybe it was her who wasn't suppose to be here. No northerners are aloud in the south ever since the claims that the Lannisters killed the Starks. 

 _They should be buried in Winterfell, with the rest of the Starks_. _If the Starks were traitors why aren't they buried on traitor land?_

Sansa thought to herself in complete anger. She is forced to stay in the south, by the dreaded Lannisters. She is 17 she should be able to make her own decisions but as long as she has a Lannisters gold engagement ring on her finger she was stuck.

She could run, but where? To the north? No she couldn't get that far alone. She needed someone, someone smart like her father, strong like Jon and Robb, she needed someone kind and patient like her mother. She needed her family.

She didn't want to cry in front of Joffrey but the moment a single tears rolls down her face she feels his big hands on her shoulders. It's as if Joffrey has a little bell that goes off in his mind when Sansa is in pain. "I am so sorry for you loss." He says with cheep sincerity in his voice. His hands slide down to her bottom and more tears pour out of her eyes. He squeezes her bottom and she walks out of his grip. Joffrey has hurt her before, in public or in privet there is no stopping him no matter how hard you try. She hears him start to come after her but she soon hears Tyrion's scolding voice shouting at Joffrey. Sansa always felt bad for Tyrion, not because he was an imp because he was a good man born into a horrid family. 

Sansa walks past the burial plots, over the steep hills of the crematory and towards a huge tree as far away as she could get. 

For now.

Her calves burned as she climbed the last hill, she felt somewhat empty and somewhat full. Full of hatred and discus.

She lets out everything right there, beside the large tree. All the tears she was afraid to cry, all the pain that's been bottled up but she keeps her anger deep within her. Her anger she will need. She screams at the gods in question. She slams her weak fists into the rough bark. Breaking the skin and finally collapsing on the damp grass.

She was tired, physically and mentally. Sansa just wanted to close her eyes and never open them again. 

She stops crying after what feels like forever. Sansa sits at the tree and just tries to collect herself. She hears a storm rumbling to life above her and it breaks her from her momentary peace. She probably should go back before she notices they is gone. She has no idea how long she has been out by the old tree. Sansa brushes her fingers on the bark, she knows it is not a wirewood tree but it looks like it. 

Sansa stands with shaky legs and takes a deep breath before turning back around the the graves. 

Sansa yelps in surprise to see a man standing there. She had seen this man around before, he is Lannister's accountant and also teaches at the private school. He goes by Littlefinger but Sansa can't think of his real name.

He stands in an all black crisp suit, his facial and regular hair trimmed to perfection, just like every other time she has seen him. "You scared me!" She shouts at him breathless. He takes a cautious step forward "My apologies that was not my intention." He says with a small smile. She can't return it, no matter how hard she tried. "It's alright, I just....I just." Sansa stutters on her words just like every other time she has talked to Littlefinger. He gives Sansa an odd feeling, it's not a bad feeling just something she isn't used too. "They are all looking for you." Littlefinger says after a few moments of silence. He doesn't have to say who for Sansa to know, the Lannisters. Who else would be looking for her?  "I am sorry for my appearance I...I don't know why I am crying." Sansa says with lies pouring into her words, she has played a facade for so long the lies don't burn coming out anymore. "It's your families funeral, you have a right to cry." He says walking a little closer, almost right in front of her."They were traitors." Sansa says just as practiced as always but now she can't help but cry. Sansa turns her head and wipes her eyes. Littlefinger reaches out and wipes away one tear that fell through her fingers. There was a silent moment when his fingers rested on Sansa face. "You look just like her." He barely whispers. There is a second of something else in Sansa's eyes that Littlefinger noticed but it was gone just as soon as it came.

Then a screeching yell came from the bottom of the hill and they step way from each other. "Littlefinger! Did you find her?" Cersie yelled, they both recognized the voice and gave each other a small look. Finally Cersie is up the hill but she is out of breath. "Sansa! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" She slurs slightly. Great, Sansa thought, she is already drunk. "Sorry, I thought it's be unbecoming of me to cry in front of all those people. I was only gone a few moments." Sansa says a quick apology. Cersie glares at her for a moment and then her face relaxes "A few moments? You call an hour a few moments? Fine, whatever. Come we need to get you and Joffrey home." Cersie said grabbing her wrist. 

The was a moment where Sansa did not move, she stayed still in fear of Joffrey and her being alone. But when Cersie gave a little tug her body betrayed her and she moved forward. She looked back for a moment at the man standing at the hill, then is came to her, his name. 

His real name was Petyr, Petyr Baelish.

* * *

(fall)

It has been two months since the Stark funeral and the north was furious when they found out that the Starks were buried in the south.

Sansa was still a hostage in the Red Keep, as Joffrey liked to call the Lannister household. But at least she was aloud to go to school. 

Sansa was in her room packing up her school bag when a solid knock came to her door. Joffrey, Sansa shuttered as she pulled open the door.

He gave her a look over with his eyes and smiled a devilish grin. "Good morning! Well don't you look down right sexy in your school girl uniform. Maybe we could toss around before we head off?" Joffrey cheered loudly and started for Sansa's skirt. Joffrey worked fast and gt to the point. Sansa has found it is easier not to fight off Joffrey and just let him have his way with her. This morning was different though. He gripped her thigh and bruised it. He was hurting her a lot more today then any other days. "Joffrey we are going to be late." Sansa whispered. He rolled his eyes and kissed her. It was slimy and unpleasant, he tried to move her lips against his but she refused. He pushed her skirt almost all the way up and tears started to form in Sansa's eyes.

"Joffrey sweetheart-" Cersie chirped into the room but stopped when she saw the scene before her. 

Joffrey sprung off Sansa and Sansa let out a huge breath of relief. "Both of you let's go now." Cersie said and stormed out of the room. Sansa quickly grab her book bag and wiped her tears, Joffrey followed soon after. Cersie hit Joffrey in the back of the head as he climbed into the all black car. They rode in complete silence for a few moments, Joffrey's hand rested on Sansa's knee. "So Sansa are you excited for your senior year?" Cersie asked while opening the in car bar. It's not even 8 am yet and she is already drinking. "Yeah, really excited. Happy I am almost 18 too." Sansa answered and Cersie smiled one of her famous fake smiles. "And what about you Joffrey, excited for your second year of collage?" Cersie asks Joffrey with a much more excited tone then when she asked Sansa. "I guess." Joffrey says looking out the window. There is no more talking through out the rest of the car ride.

They pull up to a large brick building. Sansa had only attended school in the north before and during her time before this she had in-house tutors. "Well this is it Sansa. The finest school in all of Kings Landing and where Joffrey went." Cersie said and the driver came to open the door for her. She slide out of the car but Joffrey caught her wrist before she could walk away. He pulled her in close and whispered so Cersie wouldn't hear. "You are mine, don't ever forget that." He said through clenched teeth and then released her wrist. Sansa scurried away from the car, she was finally alone. Sansa knew there were Lannister personal all over the school but they wouldn't dare talk to her. 

The school was pretty empty when Sansa first arrived. Sansa went straight to the office to pick up her schedule. A large blossomed red head sat behind the desk, she smile at Sansa when she saw her enter and Sansa returned the smile for once. "You must be Miss. Stark! I am Ros!" Ros walked around the desk to shake Sansa's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Sansa said politely as possible. "I am so sorry for your loss." Ros gives a sympathetic smile. "Thank you. Do you have my schedule?" Sansa asks trying to steer the conversation away from her family. She feels like she is going to have to do that a lot today. "Oh yes! Since you are a head of a lot of your classes, like English, socials and foreign langues you only have two classes a day. Science first block and math second block. You can fill you spare blocks with electives or just have free time." Ros explains and free time sounds amazing to Sansa so she takes that option. "Where is my first block?" Sansa asks taking a map of the school from Ros. Ros circles two places on the map and says that they're her two classes. Sansa thanks Ros and leaves the office.

The school is now beginning to fill with rushing students and chatting friends. She looks at the paper trying to find her locker. The first warning bell rings before she gets there and she rushes to her science class. Once she gets there she sits in the back row, hoping to go unnoticed. Students pile in and the final bells rings. The teacher walks in and writes his name on the broad. 

Mr. Baratheon

A shiver runs through Sansa and she sits up straighter. It's Renly Baratheon, Sansa remembers him from the funeral. He smiles at her and then begins talking to the class. Sansa drowns out the voices and waits till he starts the lesson. Soon they are talking about chemical formulas and Sansa feels less stressed out. Sansa has always liked learning and it helps her calm down. Before she knows it the bells is ringing and Renly assigns homework for the evening. The other students groans in annoyed tones but Sansa smiles. Sansa collects her things and walks past Renly's desk. "Sansa wait!" He calls after her. Sansa collects herself very fast and plasters on her best fake smile, reserved for Baratheon's and Lannisters. "Yes Mr. Baratheon?" Sansa asked walking back towards his desk. "How are you feeling?" He asks and it takes Sansa back slightly. "Fine." She answers short and fast hoping for this conversation to end. "Just fine? You know Sansa if you ever want to someone to talk to i am here. I understand how crazy those Lannisters can get." He says with a small smile. Sansa flashes her practiced smile at him and nods. "Of course, thank you. I have to get to second block." Sansa says and Renly nods and dismisses her.  Renly feels a small victory in getting her to smile She leaves his class room and gets a few looks from girls in the hall.

Suddenly she feels a arm slip though hers and she gasps. For a moment she thinks it is Joffrey but thankfully it's not. SHe hates the feeling of people touching her but she powers through. A handsome boy who looks her age smiles a huge grin and her. "Hello there, I am Loras Tyrell. And you are?" The boy, Loras, asks cheerfully. It was a relief for Sansa that someone didn't know who she was. "Sansa Stark." She smiles a true smile with her reply. "The Sansa Stark!" He practically shouts and heads turn in their direction. So much for people not knowing who she is. "Yes..." Sansa says cautiously. "Hire to the Northern throne and fiance to Joffrey Baratheon?"Loras asks. Lannister, Sansa corrects mentally because Joffrey is a Lannister by blood, but Sansa just nods to answer his question. "That so cool! I am the hire to the throne at high garden." He says and starts walking, still linked in arms with Sansa. "Maybe we could marry and rule the lands together." Loras joked but Sansa's blood ran cold. "I am engaged to the hire to the south, Joffrey Baratheon." Sansa says her automatic response that's been programmed into her mind. "I know I just asked you that! Besides you aren't really my type, if you know what I mean." He says and Sansa laughs, actually laughs. "What redheads?" Sansa joked this time and they both laughed. 

Renly suddenly rushes past them to the teacher lounge. "That's my type." Loras says with some edge in his voice. "But sadly it is all the other girls type in the school as well." He says sadly. "Really?" Sansa asks with wide eyes. "Yup, why do you think all those girls were staring at you when you left his class. It's actually why I started talking to you. Why did he pull you back after class?" Loras asks as they turn a corner. "He was checking to see if I was alright, I haven't seen him since my families funeral." Sansa says and Loras stops. "I am so sorry for you loss." He says and Sansa almost wants to laugh. "You can't imagine how many times I have heard that in the last 2 months. I don't want to hear it from anybody but the murdered who killed my family." Sansa says darkly and they remain quiet for a moments. "I am sorry that totally killed the mood." Sansa apologizes. "No don't apologize! I would feel the same way." Loras reassures her.

The warning bell for second block rings and Loras sighs. "What class do you have?" Sansa asks and he gives her a look. "Gym." He says and gives her a goodbye hug. "I will see you later?" He asks and Sansa nods, then he is off. 

She actually made a friend for once. But then mentally situations run through her like always. He could be planted here to be my friend by the Lannisters or he could be a spy to kill me. Or he could be trying to steal my throne. I have to keep him close if that is the case, better to know your enemies then not.

Sansa hurries along to her math class. She is the first to arrive but she isn't the only one in class. 

Petyr Baelish stands at his desk and when she walks in he looks up. "Miss Stark." He says and she nods and sits near the front this time. Neither of them have talked or contacted one another since the funeral. He walks over to her and leans on the desk in front of hers. For a moment Sansa thinks Petyr will ask her about how she has been doing but she knows he won't. He just stares at her, her Tully red locks and blue eyes. She stares back at him and for a moment he can see that flicker of something in her eyes again. What could it be? Hope? Fear? Or could it be nothing, her eyes could just be empty. 

Sansa twists the engagement ring against her finger while her eyes do not waver for a second. "Should I trust you?" Sansa suddenly asks, she has no idea id Petyr will tell the truth but she hopes he will. "A lot more then any other person connected to the Lannisters in this school." They stare a moment longer at each other when a group of students walk in. It's the girls from before, the ones who were giving Sansa the eye for talking to Renly. 

Each other had a different colour of hair. Brown, bleach blond, red hair (not as pigmented as Sansa's) and one colour that was in between the brown and the blonde. Sansa noted that as more students came piling in.

The girls watched Sansa as she stared out the window. They decided they should get to know her a little more then her name. 

Petyr closes the door behind the last person and the class quiets down. "I know it's the first day but we have a lot to cover so we are going to start with review and I will giving homework." The class groans like they did when Renly gave out homework as well. Sansa could recognize a few students from her last class. The four girls who sit in the back of class, a dark haired boy with stunning blue eyes and a quiet girl with braces.

Petyr starts the lesson and Sansa takes notes even though she doesn't need to. Petyr doesn't mean to but his eyes drift to Sansa. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he can see every part of her face. Her big blue eyes and hollow cheek bones. He remembers when he first saw her.

She was 13 and full of life. She was so excited to be in the south and her smile was true and toothy. Her skin used to be perfect like porcelain but now after 5 long years of horrid treatment by the Lannisters she was broken. Her eyes empty except for sadness and sometimes surprise. The corners of her mouth either in a fake smile or permanent frown. She looks so much like her mother, Petyr though to himself as he scrawled the equations on the board, maybe even more beautiful. Sansa's eyes connect with Petyr and she looks away to her note book. He frightens her? Or maybe she doesn't know who she can trust. He wants her to trust him.

The girls in the back watch her very attentively trying to pick up on something or anything about this girl. So far all they got is that she is super into learning and that the teachers take an interest into her. The blond says it's because she apparently knows the Lannisters very well. Finally the bell rings and the girls stand and walk to Sansa. Petyr watches carefully as they crowd around her.

"Hey, you're new here right? I am Allison." The Red head says, extending her hand. Sansa takes it hesitantly, "Hello, I am Sansa." She smiles at them and they radiant perfect smiles back. "I am Brandy." Says the brunette. "Charlie" The blond says and finally the brown/blond haired one adds. "Ella." Sansa nods to each one of their names. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Allison asks trying to sound warm and inviting but sounding fake. Sansa for some reason looks over to Petyr who is looking at her and he nods. "Sure, let me just go to my locker really quick." Sansa says standing and takes out a paper with her locker number and combo. "Oh this is right beside mine let's go together." Brandy says looking at her paper. Brandy hooks arms with Sansa and she freezes for a moment.

Every time someone new touches Sansa she freezes because her brain thinks they will hurt her. But then her body betrays her mind and moves along with whatever is happening. 

Like now Sansa moves with the girls she knows nothing about and they walk her to what she thinks is her locker. Sansa opens the lock with no problem and places her book bag inside. 

 "So Sansa, I saw that you are wearing an engagement ring. Who's the lucky man?" Allison asks as the pull away from the locker bank. 

Sansa couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Her and Joffrey's engagement was all over the news she was surprised that people in this school didn't know who she is. "Joffrey Baratheon." Sansa says with another fake blushing smile. Sans hates to admit how good she is at masking how she really feel. The girls suddenly stop walking, "Is something wrong?" Sansa asks as they give her gawking looks. "Joffrey Baratheon? I knew he was engaged but I didn't know to who! You are so lucky!" Charlie practically squeals. "Yes very lucky."  Sansa says and the girls continue walking. They arrive at the cafeteria and sit at the center lunch table. It feels like a high school movie to Sansa, she only had spent 5 minutes with them and they acted like her best friends. She didn't trust them but she thought she should blend. 

"Hey Sansa!" Sansa turns to see a familiar face and smiles. "Loras, hey. How was gym?" Sansa says and stands up to greet him. "Good."

Sansa sees a dirty look toward Loras by each and every one of the girls. "Loras Gayrell. How are you?" Allison spits at him and Sansa's jaw drops. "I am doing great. How's your hunt for fresh meat?" Loras asks and Sansa has no idea what it means but all the girls look completely shocked at him. Brandy suddenly stands at spits at Loras's face "Fuck off Faggot!" Loras wipes his face and gives a burning look to the girls. Sansa could tell he was about to spit fire at them but he stops himself.  "You are not worth it." He says and walks away. Sansa looks at the girls who have a satisfied look on their faces. "What did he do to you?" Sansa asks and they look surprised by her question. "What do you mean? He is a homo." Ella says like it is the easiest answer in their world. Sansa couldn't believe her ears and they looked confused by her facial expression of horror. "Seriously that's your only problem with him?" Sansa asks and they all nod. "I can't believe what I am hearing." Sansa says running her hands through her hair. "I have to go." Sansa says and they look hurt. "Why?" Brandy asks with a sad puppy look in her eyes. "I need to find Loras." They give her a pissed off look and roll their eyes. "Whatever." Charlie barks and waves her away. 

Sansa pushes the cafeteria door open and walk down the hall. Very few people are in the hall and Sansa sees Loras turn a corner at the end of the hall. She starts to run after him but suddenly gets stopped by Petyr. She almost crashes into him but he catches her before they collide. "Sansa is everything alright?" He asks with his hands on her shoulders. Sansa's body doesn't reject the feeling of Petyr touching her. She hates it when she anybody touches her but for some reason his touches feel calm and right. 

Sansa almost feels at home with Petyr's touches.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of home that Sansa felt as Petyr gripped her arm ripped through her for only a moment.  
The feeling was gone after a few seconds. It brought Sansa from reality for a moment and Petyr felt is as well. The feeling of home wasn't the exact feeling that went through Petyr head but he felt something.

Sansa remembered what she was doing when Petyr took away his grip. She barely whispered a quick excuse and ran after Loras. Sansa couldn't shake the feeling of his hand out of her mind. Petyr wasn't completely taken back by the interaction with Sansa but he can't say he is not effected. He watches Sansa's long red locks bounce as she runs down the hall. Where is she going? Petyr walks in the same direction as her because that's where the teachers lounge is.

Sansa runs quickly away to the end of the hall and turned at the corner. Sansa sees Loras opening a locker and jogs up to him. She can see his jaw is clenched tightly as he drops things into his book bag roughly. "Loras? Are you okay?" Sansa asked quietly. "Yup." He answers shortly. "Loras, I am sorry-" He stops Sansa mid-sentence and turns to face her. "Why are you apologizing? Did you make homophobic slurs behind my back?" Loras snaps at her and Sansa shakes her head no. "I didn't say anything. I asked them why they were so rude but that's it." Sansa says quickly and Loras sighs.

He knows she didn't do anything but anger from those bitches still run through him. "Sansa, I know you didn't do anything wrong." Loras says quietly and closes his locker. "But I don't want you to risk your popularity to be friends with me. No one likes me in this school save you and a few teachers. When I saw you I hoped that it could be a fresh start for me in the friend department." Loras says sadly and Sansa is completely shocked.

Sansa wanted to say many things to Loras. She wanted to tell him that she wouldn't leave him because he was ridiculed and mistreated by others. Because Sansa has been mistreated her whole life and she doesn't want someone else to go through it alone. But Sansa didn't know how much to trust him or who he could be working for. So she settled for "I don't care about popularity. I want to be friends with you and I need a fresh start in the friend department as well." Loras looks like he believes her.

Loras's eye light up with happiness and he smiles. "I am going to have to get that in writing." 

Petyr stood to the side of hallway out of sight from Sansa and who he assumed is Loras. He heard their conversation and chose not to worry about Sansa having him as a friend. The girls she left his class with have powerful families and Petyr feels like he probably should have told her not to go with them. But it seemed like Sansa wouldn't be hanging out with them any longer. Petyr turned the corner and Sansa made quick eye contact with him as he passed by her and Loras. Sansa's eyes quickly darted away from his stare and Petyr continued his way to the teachers lounge.

A chill went through Sansa as their eyes connected and Loras noticed. "Is everything alright?" Loras asked looking back at the closing door behind Petyr. "Yeah just I haven't really talked to Littlefin- I mean Mr. Baelish since my families funeral." Sansa says and Loras only nods. Sansa wants to quickly change to subject and tries to direct it back to the group of girls.

"Loras, why do the girls hate you so much?" She asks and they start walking down the hall, away from the cafeteria. "Well other then the fact that they hate fags. Our families have been enemies since like the 1800's. Those girls and most of this school is practically cut off from regular society. That means no mainstream TV or news. No music or pop culture for that mater that isn't pre approved by their parents. They are raised so singled minded and then they are thrown into high school with normally raised kids like you and me and are excepted to adapt." Loras rants on and a few things start to make sense to Sansa. Like how they wouldn't know about her engagement to Joffrey or why they that they hate Loras.

Sansa had a few more questions that came to mind as they got to the end of the hallway. "Do you just want to sit in my car?" Loras asks Sansa and she nods eagerly. They travel through the maze that is the student parking, finally arriving at a old blue Honda. The car looks like a complete piece of junk compared to all the other fancy and expensive cars surrounding it. "Aren't you the hire to high garden?" Sansa asks with a small smirk. 

Sansa can feel herself opening her mental walls that she has spent years working to build. She can't let just anyone in but she can feel like Loras is one of the best options if she was going to let anyone in. 

Loras laughs at her remark and walks around the diver's side. "Yeah but my family taught me how to work for everything and so I worked at my uncle's company until I could afford a car and insurance for a year." Loras says and unlocked his car door. He slips in and open the lock for Sansa on the passenger's side. Sansa slides in and relaxes. The car is messy and just what you'd imagine a 17 year old's car would look like. "My father wanted me and my sister to have that sense of working for everything as well. My brothers stayed in the north so they kind of had to work for everything." Sansa says and Loras smiles. "We at least know how to work for things and appreciate everything we got. Unlike those ungrateful bitches." Loras says nodding towards the school.

Suddenly Sansa gets a flash back of when she first arrived to the south and everything was done for her. She became lazy in the way of she didn't even chose her own outfits. But now ever since her father was murdered she does everything by herself.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Loras asks taking her out of thoughts. "You smoke?" Sansa asks with a twisted expression on her face. "Only when I am under a lot of stress and everything that went down really stressed me out." He says and reaches across her and open the glove box. "Then yeah go ahead." Sansa says and he pulls out a long cigarette from the pack he took out of the glove box. Loras lights up the cigarette and takes a long drag. Sansa watches him the whole way. He rolls down the window and blows the smoke outside. He catches Sansa staring and offers her the burning stick. "I shouldn't." Sansa says waving it off. "Okay." Loras says but gives her a look that practically dares her too. A look with pulled back eyebrows and a lingering smirk.

"Fine pass it over." Sansa says after a few seconds of debating whether or not to. Sansa doesn't do many rebellious teenage things or any at all and this isn't even that bad in her mind. She has heard story after story of Joffrey's teenage adventures before her arrival and smoking a ciggarette is nothing to the countless acts of so called "Fun" Joffrey got himself into.

Loras passes the cigarette from the bottom to Sansa. She takes in between her index and middle finger just like she has seen Cersie done a million times. She takes a bigger drag then she should have and she inhales. Sansa breaks out into a coughing fit and Loras breaks into a laughing fit. He takes the cigarette from her as she presses her fist to her chest. "I knew that was going to happen." Loras says in between laughing breaks. "Then why did you not warn me?" Sansa shouts at him and he laughs harder. Sansa finally stops coughing and catches her breath. "It happens to everybody the first few times." He says and takes another long smooth drag. "Give it here. I am going to do this." Sansa says determined and Loras once again passes the cigarette. Sansa takes a smaller drag and hold it a lot better then before. 

Suddenly Sansa gets a rapid head rush hit her. She feels dizzy and for a quick moment weightless. "Feels good doesn't it?" Loras asks and take the cigarette from her. The head rush leaves Sansa and they hear a rough voice behind them. "Shit." Loras quickly puts out the almost done cigarette and tries to wave out the smell. 

"I am done Daniel! Get your stuff out of my apartment but tonight! Yes it's my apartment not ours because you never paid rent! I am breaking up with you!" Sansa and Loras know the voice that is shouting behind the car.

It's Renly and it seems like he is shouting at a boyfriend over the phone. "I never loved you! You could barely get me off!" Renly screams into the phone and Loras gasps. "Wait he is gay?" Sansa asks and grabs Loras's arm. "It sounds that way." Loras says excitingly.

They watch Renly pace around, screaming into his phone until he finally hangs up and yells loudly into the air. Renly runs his hands through his hair and looks around to see in anyone was there. His eyes land on the car and the people in it. Sansa and Renly both immediately scrunch down in their seats in hope to not be seen. They hear Renly footsteps approach Loras's car. They see him through the open window ans slowly slide back up. "Do you have any darts?" Renly asks and Sansa gives a confused look. "A cigarette. I can smell it in your car. I know it is completely inappropriate to ask for one from a student but so is break up with my boyfriend in front of students." Renly says and Loras nods. He passes Renly the pack and the lighter. "Don't speak a word of this." Renly says and passes lighter and pack back.

He walks away from them and the lunch bell rings. Loras sighs and opens the door, Sansa follows.

"What class do you have?" Loras asks as they re-enter the school. "I only have two classes a day." Sansa says, Loras only nods and they continue walking. "Loras, what does fresh meat mean?" Sansa asks mentioning to what Loras said to the girls in the cafeteria.

Loras sighs. "Well a few years back, those girls were even more popular then they are now and when the first years arrived to the school they would hunt out the prettiest ones. They called it the fresh meat hunt. Then they found this really sweet and beautiful young girl. She had long blonde hair and was so nice. She started becoming more popular then them even for a first year. They wanted her in their group, which we call the witches because no one knows why they are so powerful it's like magic. But I call them the daggers because they can give you some cut worthy glares. Anyways, the girl, Alicia, didn't anything to do with the witches and so they started bullying her. Really bad bullying too, they would torment her and do horrible things to her. I can't even say the things they did to her it was to awful. Finally she couldn't take it and she killed herself. Everyone blamed the witches and now fresh meat is an insult." Loras explains and fear runs through Sansa.

Would they do that to Her? Sansa thought.

"Anyway i have to get the class. See you later." Loras says and gives her a quick hug. He rushes down the hall and leaves her alone. 

Sansa starts walking towards her locker when she sees the "Witches" Or the "Daggers" or whatever walking down the hall. Sansa realizes she might have made a mistake taking their invitation for lunch. She has started something with them when and Sansa knows she won't become more popular then them but they could still destroy her. Sansa might have a strong skin against Lannisters but she has never really dealt with outsiders since she has came to the south. Anxiety pluses through Sansa, she can't face them and they haven't noticed her yet. Sansa ducks into the first room that isn't a class room.

_Smack._

Sansa runs sight into what she assumes is a teacher and papers fly everywhere. The door, that has closed behind her, stops her from stumbling further away. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sansa sputters out a quick apologies before looking at the person she has spilled the papers of.

Petyr looks down at Sansa with a surprised look. Sansa just grasped how close they were and the thought of his touch downpour into her mind. She needs out, she can't be this close. "Sansa is everything alright?" Petyr asks taking a step back. "Yeah I didn't know what room this was, I was looking for a bathroom." Sansa says a quick lie. Petyr doesn't believe her but he doesn't say anything about it. She looked scared to him, little pieces of hair fell into her face and Petyr wanted nothing more then to push them behind her ear.

Petyr keeps silent eye contact for as long as he could. Sansa looks away, at the floor and saw his discarded papers. "Oh gods! I am sorry." Sansa drops down in front of him, picking up the papers. Petyr watches as Sansa scrambled on the floor for his papers. He knows he should tell her that it's alright but watching her on her knees in front of him stops him. She collects the last paper, in between Petyr legs, when the door opens. 

A teacher who Sansa has never seen before, stops at the scene in front of him. A female student on her knees in front of a hansom male teacher, not good. What's even worse? Sansa realizing that the "Daggers" are standing at the locker right in front of the now open door. Sansa quickly stands but not fast enough and she sees Ella snap a quick photo. 

Sansa turns a deep red and hands the papers to a calm looking Petyr. "Close the door Jack." Petyr says and the teacher follow his instructions. The door closes and Sansa starts worrying. Joffrey can't know, she knows she didn't do anything but Joffrey wouldn't care. Joffrey would use any excuse would to abuse Sansa, even something this small. "What did you see Jack?" Petyr asks placing his papers on the table next to him and folds his hands. Jack swallows, he is young and Sansa notices Petyr makes him nervous. "Nothing." Jack says after a few moments of very long silence. "Good, now this is Joffrey Baratheon's fiance and hire to the North, Sansa Stark." Petyr introduces Sansa with ease and Jack sticks out his hand. "Hello Miss Stark, I am Mr. Porter. I am a student teacher here. I am so sorry for intruding on you two." Jack says in a quiet voice and Sansa nods in recognition. "You may go." Petyr says and Jack nods, he leaves quickly. 

Sansa looks through the door and sees the girls have left their spot and the door closes again. "Mr.Baelish, Ella took a picture of me and you when Mr.Porter opened the door." Sansa says quickly and Petyr shushes her to calm her. "Sansa, calm down it is just a picture." Petyr says and Sansa shakes her head. He doesn't understand, Joffrey is going to find out and he is going to hut her. "Mr.Baelish you have to get rid of that photo! Please no one can see it." Sansa practically begs Petyr.

Petyr watches Sansa as she begs him to help her get rid of that photo and she is terrified. "Why, what will happen?" Petyr questions Sansa and her eyes hide her pain away. "I-I....No one can see it." Sansa repeats and Petyr gets even more curious. "Why? Sansa what is so bad of a photo that you and I can both explain?" Petyr asks and steps closer to her. Sansa walks backwards in fear, she realizes she doesn't know what type of person Petyr is. She has heard stories of Littlefinger being relentless and she knew he was a pimp. Maybe he was a pimp that liked to beat his girls. 

Sansa's back hit the door and Petyr was right in front of her. "He can't see it." Sansa whisper and Petyr raises his eyebrow. "Who? Who can't see it?" Petyr asks and Sansa shakes her head again.

Joffrey will hurt her, bad and Sansa can't deal with being hurt bad again. Last time there was even the slightest rumor of Sansa and Tyrion having a relationship. Which was completely made up, Joffrey freaked out and beat Sansa so bad she was hospitalized. Sansa needs to leave, she can't be here anymore and she starts feeling for the door knob.

Sansa can't bring herself to answer. "Who?" Petyr asks once again but more forceful. "Just get rid of the photo." Sansa says quickly and opens the door that is behind her and rushes out of the room. Petyr is left alone and he knows who she is afraid of. Joffrey and Petyr knows he can be aggressive when others touch his toys. He will take care of the photo for her.

* * *

 

Sansa finally hears Joffrey's breath slow and his snoring start. Sansa stares at his sleeping form, his back facing her and all the blankets wrapped around his waist. 

He was more gentle then normal tonight and Sansa was taken back. Joffrey took her to bed right after dinner and he kissed her a lot more for some reason. 

Sansa can't get the picture situation out of her head and she wonders if Petyr dealt with it. Sansa slowly starts to fall asleep but then a sudden buzz comes from the floor. She hears Joffrey stir but he stays asleep. Sansa reaches on the floor for her skirt and pulls out her phone. A message pops up from a unknown number.

_I took care of it. You don't have to worry anymore sweetling._

It's Petyr and Sansa knows it is. Relief washes over Sansa and she types a response.

_Thank you._

Sansa hears Joffrey roll over and she quickly throws her phone on the floor. Joffrey wraps his arms around Sansa and pulls her in against him. What is he doing? Sansa thinks to herself and Joffrey attaches himself to her.

Sansa starts slowly falling asleep again after getting used to Joffrey warmth. 

Petyr's touch suddenly comes to mind and the feeling of home lolls Sansa to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to school was silent and tense.

Joffrey's hand rests on Sansa's thigh gently, which is odd for Sansa to feel gentle touch's from Joff.

The ice in Cersie's drink clanks against the glass as she stares daggers at Sansa. "Cersie, what are you doing today?" Sansa asked trying to make the tense thick air somewhat lighter. Cersie takes a long sip and looks away from Sansa. "The usual stuff, sit alone in my office waiting for my father to tell me new info on whether or not my brother is alive." Cersie answers and looks back at Sansa in a way to tell her to stop talking. 

Joffrey's thumb starts tracing circles in Sansa thigh. A motion to other people would be calming and affectionate but not for Sansa. Sansa has a sudden overwhelming feeling of being lightheaded and needs air.

"Joffrey can you roll down the window?" She asks almost desperately and he nods. When the cool air fills the car and Sansa's lungs it somehow only makes Sansa feel worse. 

Joffrey looks at her with a questioning face. Sansa is paler then usual and she can't keep still. Her body twitches and moves until the arrive at her school.

Sansa tries to be calm but rushes out the door in a hurry. In her fast moving escape from the car she forgot about her lightheaded state and fell onto the grass almost immediately. Sansa hears a light gasp from the car, Cersie, and giggles around her. Sansa doesn't want to lift her head but she knows she has to. "Sansa, are you alright?" She hears Joffrey behind her and then feels his hands on her waist, pulling her up. "Yea sorry I don't know what came over me. I must have stood up to fast. Thank you." Sansa says and Joffrey doesn't let go of her waist. 

The giggles Sansa had heard stop and she looks in the direction they came. There stands Allison, Brandy, Charlie and Ella. 

Great, Sansa thought. But then she realized they weren't laughing anymore but staring at Joffrey. Not just any stares, jaw dropped and wide eyed stares. Sansa got an idea and even though it made her sick she did it. 

Sansa wraps her hands around Joffrey's shirt collar and pulled him to her. Their lips collide and mash against each other. Joffrey for a moment was taken back but soon started kissing back. His hands squeezed her hips and pulled him tight against him. His slimy tongue slipped into her mouth and his teeth roughly bit her bottom lip. 

They heard a throat clearing behind them and they broke apart. "Joffrey we need to get you to school." Cersie says clearly annoyed. 

Joffrey almost purrs his goodbye and releases Sansa hips. She looks back at the girls but she looks right threw them and sees Littlefinger.

He is just standing there and watching the scene that just took place before him. 

Petyr was almost unsure of what he saw. But he knew it was real and he also knew that Sansa was faking for the girls that were watching her. Something that wasn't jealousy but was very close ran through Petyr but he tore his eyes away. He walked into the school and straight to his office.

Sansa watches Littlefinger walk away and she can't tell if he is mad or not. But why would he be mad? Sansa thought to herself. 

Sansa had almost forgotten that the girls were still standing there.  _Almost_. 

"Sansa, I must say I am impressed." Allison says slowly walking over to her. Sansa freezes in place as the girls walk closer to her. 

"I know you are friends with that fag but we would still like to invite you to be in our friend group." Ella says touching Sansa shoulder lightly.

"You shouldn't really talk of people that way. As if they are some disgusting thing. Loras is a person and you guys should know out of everybody that your hurtful words can have very serious consensuses." Sansa spits at the girls and their faces looked more then shocked.

 

"How dare you speak to us that way?" Charlie shrieks at Sansa and Sansa wants to shrink away but she knows she has to stand her ground.

"Now now Charlie, calm down." A voice speaks from behind Sansa and she turns to see Loras with a bright smile on her face. "You won't want to start a fight with Sansa here and scratch up the pretty new nose now would you?" Loras asks and Charlie quickly covers her nose. Loras places a firm hand on Sansa shoulder and she relaxes slightly.

"Sansa, we are going to give you one last chance. Do you want to be friends with us or  _him?_ " Allison practically throws up up the worn "him" at Sansa and Loras.

"If the _him_ you are referring to is Loras then I am quite happy with being friends with _him_." Sansa imitates the way Allison spoke and crosses her arms. Loras gives her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and they give each other small smiles. 

A smile spreads across Allison's face but it isn't any smile, it's one Sansa has seen on many Lannisters. With hints of heartless and vicious specks in Allison's eyes. "Don't forget Sansa you started this." She says giving away nothing with her voice. She turns quickly away and the other girls follow. 

"Are you okay?" Loras asks Sansa once the girls are out of ear shot. "Yes I think I am but now I started something I don't think I can finish." Sansa admits and Loras laughs very lightly. "Why don't you think you can finish this? It's your last year of high school." Loras says with a small sympathetic smile and they start walking towards the school. "Look at that other girl, what was her name again?" Sansa asks quickly and Loras answers just as quick. "Alicia." "Right Alicia, they broke her down and she gave up. What makes her so different from me?" Sansa asks and Loras is quiet for a moment, thinking about a good answer.

"Well to be honest everybody dropped her, even me. We were all afraid that the same was going to happen to us. I regret it more then anything, we all do." Loras says and motions to the school campus with his hand. "We just stood and watched as they tore her down and destroyed her." Loras swallows hard and can't bring himself to look Sansa, who is staring at him. After what felt like a very long pause Loras continues.

"Well I guess to answer your question the reason you are different is because you have friends." Sansa shakes her head. " I have you and I love our friendship but if they attack me I don't want you to get sucked in." Sansa says with a sad voice and touches his arm. "Sansa you stood by me when they bullied me and I will stay by you if they do the same to you. And you might not have noticed but people were watching." 

Sansa thought back to only a few moments ago but all she could think about was Joffrey's lips, Cersie's voice, the girls shocked faces and Baelish storming away in an angry walk. Why the hell was he so angry? Sansa thought to herself. 

"They might have been watching but I haven't really spoken to anyone else so they can't really be my friends." Sansa says after thinking really hard if she saw anyone watching, her answer was no but she trusts Loras isn't lying. 

Loras stops walking and turns to Sansa. "Sansa, we are going to let another beautiful, smart girl get ripped to shreds by those fucking bitches." Loras says in a very serious tone and adds in a happier tone "And think about it no matter what you always have Joffrey." 

The first warning bell rings loudly and Loras curses under his breath. "I had to talk to my gym couch about letting me take swimming. Whatever I'll talk to him at lunch. I will see you after first." Loras gives a quick kiss on the cheek to Sansa then hurries away.

"Yes, I always have Joffrey." Sansa sighed quietly to herself before walking through the wet grass towards her science class.

* * *

 

Sansa is trying hard to focus on what Renly Baratheon is saying but she can feel eyes on the back of her head. She turns around and people she doesn't know eyes quickly dart away from her. 

Maybe they are all friends with the girls that hate Sansa or maybe they are the people that Loras was talking about. Maybe the girls are rerouting more people to make her life a living hell. More scenarios come to mind and they alone get worse and worse. Sansa mindlessly begins drawing circles on her notes. Before she knows it my paper is covered in scribbles and twirls. She doesn't stop this until she hears the dismissal bell. Sansa doesn't ,move she just stays there in her seat making up endless horrible scenes in her mind.

"Miss Stark?" Renly asks walking closer to Sansa. His voice breaks Sansa out of her own mental trap. 

"Yes Mr. Baratheon?" She hasn't spoken to him since yesterday when she saw him freaking out and break up with his boyfriend. 

"I was hoping to talk to you about yesterday. I was very unprofessional for you to see that and for me to ask for a cigarette. Well thinking of it the whole situation was unprofessional. i would just like to thank you for being so understanding, you out of all people would know that the Lannisters can't know about this." Renly says with a smile but it dies down when he sees Sansa's face. Her nose is turned up in question and her eyebrow raised. "What does that mean?" She asks and closes her now useless notes. "Well you know how the Lannisters will react to this. They will make a huge deal and they would shame me." He adds awkwardly and Sansa smiles. "Well I wouldn't know the Lannister treat me with nothing but respect and love." She says quickly and places her stuff in her bag. "Sansa I know they mistreat you and I also wanted to talk to you about that." Renly argues with Sansa. "No they don't, you don't see them behind closed doors." She says and she tries to place anger in her voice. Renly shakes his head. 

"Sansa I saw you in the hospital. You were paler then pale and you had gashes all across you body. So yes I know how they treat you behind close door." Renly adds and Sansa looks away from him. She remembers seeing him across the hospital room while he talked to Joffrey. "I was in a very serious car accident." Sansa hissed back at him with venom. "Sansa I helped pay for your facial reconstruction surgery because the Lannisters didn't want anyone to see your scars across your face." Renly explained to her and she finally looks back at him. Tears have appeared in her eyes and they are shinning like crystallized stars.

"Sansa, I am sorry I didn't want to rub salt in old wounds. I just want to help you. You seemed so distracted today in class and I assume it is because Joffrey hurt you or Cersie verbally abused you like they always have. " Renly says and touches her hand that rests on the desk lightly. 

"If you really wanted to help me you would have made sure everyone could have seen my scars. You would stop them from abusing me." Slowly Sansa stands and her voice gets louder. "You would have got me out of the south while you still could. You would have told me my family instead of Joffrey parading pictures of my dead brothers around." Sansa huffs at Renly and he removes his hand from hers. "Sansa I know I should have helped you more but that's what I am trying to do no-" Sansa cuts him off with one final sentence.

"If you truly wanted to help me you would have saved me when there was still some of me left."

Sansa leaves at that and heads to her next class. When she realizes that the halls are empty she also realizes she was late for second block. 

She quickly jogs to her math class and finds the door closed. The girls are in there and Sansa knows that they will try something this class. Sansa takes a deep breath in and opens the door. 

Baelish stops talking and turns his head to see how has entered, as does the rest of the class. His eyes drag themselves along Sansa frame.

She has been crying, Petyr thought to himself, I bet it is because of Joffrey. "I apologize for being late Mr-"

"I am sure you have a great excuses for being late miss Stark but I don't want to hear any of it." Petyr says quickly and turns back to the board to continue. He can't look at her all he can see is Joffrey trying to suck the life out of her mouth. Petyr can't pin point why he is so angry about seeing Sansa and Joffrey kiss, they are engaged after all. But Joffrey hurts her, beats her and she deserves better.

Sansa deserves the world. I could give her the world, Petyr thinks to himself and pictures stealing her away. Whisking her to the north and destroying the Lannisters for her. What are you think? She is a child and you barely know her. Petyr chaste himself for wanting to help her. the only reason is because she looks so much like Catelyn. Petyr continues to write an equation on the board and pushes Catelyn out of his mind.

Sansa eyes scan the room for an empty seat and only finds one next to Charlie. Oh gods, Sansa thought to herself. "Miss Stark is there a problem?" Petyr asks Sansa after he realizes that she is still standing by the door. "I-I..." Sansa tries but fails at explaining. "Take a seat Miss Stark." Baelish says with force in his voice and Sansa looks around nervously. "What is the matter? There is a free chair right there" Petyr asks and points to empty chair next to Charlie. Petyr knows that those girls are trying to destroy Sansa and her reputation but for now with Petyr in the room they won't touch her.

Sansa needs to grow and spine and this will help her. Well at least that's what Petyr thinks.

"I can't sit there." Sansa says eventually and Petyr looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?" Petyr folds his hands over each other and stares at Sansa. She doesn't break eye contact once and the impresses Petyr. "I just can't." Sansa says and Petyr shows his trade mark smirk. "Well it seems miss Stark wants to be difficult. Well how about you sit at my desk?" Petyr asks and Sansa eyebrows go up. "No no!" she says rapidly and Petyr laughs a bitter laugh. "What still not good for you? Well-" Petyr gets cuts off by a student standing. "She may have my seat sir." The student, a boy, gives Sansa a knowing smile. He knows that she is scared to sit there. "No need for that Mr Delfolt. Miss Stark will not be going us for the rest of class."

"But Mr.Baelish what about homework?" Sansa asks and he looks back at her. 

"You can get it when you are in detention, with me." Petyr looks at Sansa with a deadly look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and I love feedback! I will soon update my other fic so don't worry I am not dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa sat outside Mr. Baelish's classroom, waiting for either someone to call her back in but no one came.

Sansa sat on an empty chair in the hall, she tried to read up on the math that Baelish had been teaching yesterday but the chapter became more advanced and she couldn't understand it. She placed the math text book back in her bag as the bell rang, students swarmed the halls and Sansa waited till every last student left Baelish's class.

When Charlie, Brandy, Allison and Ella pass her their stares burn into Sansa's. They say nothing, Sansa can't decide if that's better or worse. Better because they might leave her alone, worse because they might be planning something terrible. 

A throat clearing drags Sansa's attention back to Baelish's door, where he is standing. Baelish motions for her to join him in class. Sansa stands, grabs her bag and walks past him into the class. He closes the door behind her. 

"Anymore classes today?" Littlefinger asked and Sansa shook her head no. "Good, then you'll help me mark tests." He says and motions for her to sit down. "Am I aloud to?" Sansa asked quietly and Baelish places a pile of paper in front of her. "Why wouldn't you be aloud?" He asks and takes a seat at his desk. "Well these are students confidential marks and what if I mark them wrong?" She says and he chuckles lightly. Littlefinger seems in a much better mood then he did at the beginning of second period. "Sansa, these are practice quizzes for 9th graders I don't think you'll be finding out anybody's confidential mark." He starts marking his own paper and Sansa shrugs are starts on hers. 

After three piles of test the lunch bell rings and Sansa stands from her desk. "Where are you going?" Baelish asks her and she stutters for a moment. "I thought I only stayed for lunch." She says and Petyr shakes his head no. "You stay here till the end of the school day. You and I both don't have anymore classes for the day." Petyr says and Sansa's jaw practically drops. "Mr. Baelish I am sorry for being late for your class but I don't think this is a fair punishment." Sansa says and it surprises Petyr. He didn't except her to talk back to him like that, maybe she has a little fight left in her after all. "What do you think is a fair punishment?" He stands from his desk and walks over to her. She crosses her arms and shrugs "I think that one lunch is enough." 

Petyr walks in a circle around her, "I think I deserve more time, especially after I deleted that photo for you. That took a lot of work you know, you'll need to repay me for that."

"Alright, how much time do you want to repay you for that?" Sansa asks, she feels his eyes on her and she doesn't know what came over her. She feels like she can talk back to Petyr for some reason. 

"Maybe everyday after second block for as long as I want." Sansa knew he wasn't messing around, she should have just kept her mouth shut but maybe it was good to have a reason not to go to home after school. Petyr stopped walking when he was behind her and Sansa turned to face him, "Fine." Sansa barely spoke, "I am done with all your testes though." 

"I have more, sit back down." Petyr said and walked past her to grab more papers. Sansa took her seat again and Petyr handed her a neat stack of papers, their hands brushed for a brief moment. It was electric, just like before and the sensation of home filled Sansa again. 

* * *

Cersie stares at Sansa from across the dinning table. Her hands folded neatly in front of her forehead while she mumbles prayers under her breath.

What does she have to pray for anymore? Her family? Nope. The Lannisters? She is probably preying for a way out of this family.

_Ungrateful bitch_.

Cersie thinks to herself, while taking a long swig of wine.

Sansa barely mumbles a few words of "prayer" She has no gods to believe in anymore.

The payer is over and everyone digs in. Cersie watches Sansa's every move, how she scoops her own peas onto her plate instead of letting the servants do it and how she waves of the wine offered. 

Cersie doesn't understand what Joffrey sees in the red headed mutt but she won't tell her son no. 

"Sansa how was school today?" Tyrion asks, breaking the silence that always falls upon dinners when Tywin does not join them. "It was okay, I have to help Mr. Baelish with a few things after school for a while but it isn't to hard to manage." Sansa replies with a small smile. "I heard you have Renly as your science teacher, how is he?"

Flashes of Renly screaming into the phone come to mind but Sansa just shrugs. 

The rest of the dinner is silent.

* * *

 

Sansa walks out of the steaming bath room with a towel wrapped around herself.

Joffrey in lying on her bed with his phone pressed to his ear. "Oh, really? How would you know?" Joffrey says in a flirty tone to the other person on the phone. Sansa brushes it off, must be another bimbo Joffrey will cheat on her with. He finally notices Sansa standing there and says a quick goodbye. Joffrey stands from the bed, walks over to Sansa, grabs her towel and pulls her close. "I liked how you kissed me this morning, rough and passionate." He leans in close and Sansa smells a breath of alcohol. "I don't feel like it tonight." Sansa says and walks away from Joffrey's grasp.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

Sansa thinks to herself and turns back to face Joffrey.

"Excuse me?" He asks and a shiver runs through Sansa. "You're drunk, I don't like you when you're drunk." She says quietly.

_I don't like you ever._

"You can't turn me down! I am you fiance! I get do fuck you whenever I want!" Joffrey swings at Sansa, she jumps out of the way and moves away from him. "Joffrey, please stop!" Sansa pleads but he swings again, this time making contact with her left cheekbone. Sansa falls to the floor and her towel slips off partly. 

Joffrey climbs on top of her and kisses her neck. Slimy and gross kisses down her collar bone. 

"Please..." Barely a whisper but Joffrey doesn't care, he already has his pants off.

_Numb, that's all you are, numb._

Sansa repeats it to herself over and over, she doesn't want to feel anything.

_You should have kept you mouth shut._

The soft touches Joffrey had been giving Sansa were gone and she knows they are coming back. 

Joffrey grunts and finishes. "Clean up, you bitch." He leaves her on the floor and slams the door after himself.

Sansa lies on the floor and curls into a ball. Silent tears falls from her eyes and she wipes them away. 

He doesn't deserve her tears. No one deserves Sansa's tears and no one will ever deserves her tears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooooo! I am back bitches! (Sorry if that's rude. I am just excited) I finally got my computer fixed and will be updating regularly. Love feedback and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some stuff doesn't make sense right now, like why none of the girls knew who Sansa was or why they are homophobic but I will explain all of that in the next chapter. I hope you liked this because I really like the teacher/student AU for Petyr and Sansa. The fic will be a lot darker then my other ones. I love feedback! Xoxo


End file.
